What Comes From Love
by NanahBelle
Summary: Takes place after the end of season 6. My take on what happens after Julia and William are free from Darcy. Many interesting developments that you expect but not in the way you think.
1. Daring To Ignore The Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter One: Daring to ignore the rules

It had been three months since Julia's death row scare and things were finally starting to calm. The waves of the whole scandal were beginning to subside and she was greatly relieved. Julia knew her name would surely drift into the conversations of the high-and-mighty for a while yet. She also knew that the standard time for her to mourn the death of her late husband was a year, and to go against that rule would surely bring more ridicule down on her. But no matter how much she reasoned with herself, Julia didn't miss Darcy or care about his dying as much as society thought appropriate. And she simply could not wear black one more day, no matter how well she pulled it off.

Julia was to meet William for lunch at noon and she wanted to look her best. People were going to talk about her; she might as well be a pretty subject. Like before the trial, William and Julia could be seen walking arm-in-arm through the city, totally unknowing of everyone around them and what was being said. Or at least they did not care.

Julia chose her soft periwinkle dress and matching hat. She had finally gained back the weight she lost in prison from not eating due to shear fear and anxiety of not being exonerated. She was now back to her healthy hourglass figure and look great in her form fitting dress. "Well," she said, looking herself up and down in the mirror, "this should attract some glances." Whether good or bad, Julia did not care. All that mattered to her was what William thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

William had been waiting only five minutes when the carriage pulled up outside the station house. He approached it to assist Julia in exiting but when he opened the door he was dumbstruck.

"Julia… I…" his mouth gapped at the sight of her. She had discarded the dull mourning clothes and donned her regal linens once more.

"I know it's a bit of a shock," she smiled apologetically. "But I simply could not handle wearing black one more day!"

"I see," was all William could manage, for he was still at loss for words.

Julia noticed his state and said "Come, get in. We will take the cab to the restaurant. It seems you are unable to function at the moment." She flashed him a teasing smile as he climbed in. Julia then gave the driver the address and they departed.

"This is a very daring decision for you," William commented, finally able to control his speech.

She gave him a sultry look. "Well, so is this…" Julia leaned over the space of the cab between her and William and gathered his lips into a passionate kiss. William, caught up in the spontaneity of it all, slid one hand around her waist and let the other's fingers entwine in hr beautiful golden curls.

Julia leaned further into the kiss, enjoying the romance she so longed for every minute of every day. She kept one hand on his chest, feeling his heart race. The other she let caress the soft hair on the back of his neck, driving him mad. William could not control himself any longer; he pulled his love onto his lap and held her face to his. He did not want this glorious moment to end.

Julia giggled girlishly at his actions. She nipped at his lip, coaxing a moan out of him. Running her tongue over the place she bit, she successfully caused him to writhe with lust.

A breathy "Oh Julia…" was all that managed to escape his beautiful mouth. He was desperately trying to regain control of his body and mind but was failing miserably. Unfortunately the carriage began to slow, forcing them to break the kiss before it progressed any further.

Julia sat back for a moment gathering herself and preparing to renter the public. William opened the door, stepped out, and turned back to assist Julia. He offered her his hand and helped her down. Had it been his choice he would have grabbed her waist and spun her down, but that is too much too soon for the public.

"Oh William," Julia said laughing softly, "your hat…"

"What? What's wrong with it?" he asked anxiously.

"It's just a tad askew," she smiled. "Someone might get the impression we were up to something in that carriage." Julia repositioned his hat and straightened his shirt collar as well. "There, perfect."

William offered her his arm and she accepted. They walked up the path and into the restaurant, receiving several glances from passing city folk.

After they were seated and had ordered, William asked Julia how her day had been so far. "Splendid," she replied with a smile that lit up his life. "My maid questioned my choice in attire but I told her that nothing was going to deter my decision, even if the whole town chose me as their topic of gossip. Honestly I do not care, it is nothing new."

"And by decision you mean your wardrobe." He stated with a hint of question in his tone.

She smiled again. "Yes. But also my decision to be with you so soon after my husband's passing." She said with an air of exasperated sarcasm.

William searched her eyes, quietly deciding his next move. "Julia, I was wondering… If you are really ready to move on, would you like to accompany me on an outing?" He paused for a moment searching her eyes "I know you have long since moved on from Darcy, but I mean letting society see-"

"Yes, William!" she interrupted, "I would love to join you!"

"Oh good." He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"And just where are we going might I ask?"

William smiled slyly, not something she often sees him do. "You must wait and see my dear." He said the last part with love lacing his words and a twinkle in his eyes.


	2. Rules Of Engagement

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter Two: Rules of Engagement

William arrived at Julia's home at precisely 5:30. He asked the driver to wait while he went to collect her. As he made his way up the gravel path to the front door, William habitually checked himself over. He would hate to have Julia see him in disarray, especially on such a special night. William checked his coat pocket one final time before he knocked on the door. Shortly thereafter the door opened.

"Well hello detective!" Sybil, Julia's house keeper, greeted him and stepped back to allow him entry. "So nice to see you again, sir."

"Good evening Sybil," he smiled, his voice slightly betraying his nervousness. "Will you please let Miss Ogden know I am here?"

"Right away, sir," she smiled and left him in the parlour to fetch Julia.

William walked around the room browsing her bookshelves which lined a whole wall. He removed a medical journal that looked interesting and then replaced it, realizing it was the first one he gave to Julia.

He went to stand at the empty fireplace and made a mental check of everything he had prepared for the evening. In the carriage awaiting them he had left a picnic basket containing exquisite red wine, fresh strawberries, and rich chocolate. He knew Julia was quite fond of all three. William had also brought along a comfortable blanket to sit on and candles to use both as light after the sun set and as ambiance to set a romantic mood.

Julia quietly entered the parlour and saw the contemplation on William's beautiful face. 'My goodness….' She thought while admiring his fine features and overall handsomeness. William had yet to notice her and was brought out of his reverie only when Julia spoke his name. "William." She half whispered dreamily.

"Oh Julia…" yet again he was at loss for words, stunned by her elegant attire this evening. Julia wore a glorious smooth chocolate dress embroidered in soft cream. She was clearly stunning to say the least as William could not speak. The colors suited her perfectly, complimenting both her golden hair and her sapphire eyes.

William's soul was flooded with the pure love that flowed from Julia's glowing smile. She loved it when he said her name like that, love and adoration thick in every syllable. 'Thank heavens he waited for me so long. I do not know how I could live without him.'

"So…." She began, "Shall we be off then?"

"Um, yes. The carriage is ready and waiting out front, but first there is something I must do immediately." William cleared the space between them in a few strides and proceeded to gather her lips into a fiery kiss. He was able to evoke a series of small giggles followed by a sweet moan of contentment. When they broke the kiss, Julia smiled and rested her head on William's shoulder and sighed happily.

"I love you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"And I you," she breathed into his neck.

"So, are we ready?"

Julia stepped back and reached for her hat "Absolutely!"

They left the house and walked to the carriage arm-in-arm. William opened the door and helped Julia in. He followed right behind her and shut the door back when he was seated.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?"

William leaned over and kissed her nose "No I will not! It is a surprise my love, therefore it must remain a secret." He chuckled when Julia started to pout. Rarely did he deny anything she asked of him; however, this was one such occasion. She huffed when she realized she would get nowhere. "I promise darling that you will love it." He smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

Julia smile at him mischievously. "Alright dear. But do not be shocked if and when I decide to surprise you!"

"Julia…" he hesitated. He did not know if he wanted to know what she was implying. She just smiled impishly and leaned in to kiss him soft and loving.

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, Julia resting her head on William's shoulder while he held her hand in his. When the carriage began to slow and come to a halt, Julia sat up and straightened herself while William gathered the blanket and basket. He stepped out and assisted Julia from the carriage cab.

As William gave the driver further directions to return later, Julia looked around at her surroundings. There was a river not twenty feet from where she was standing, babbling softly over smooth stones. On the banks were half a dozen large willow trees creating a peaceful circle with the evening sun shining through the drooping limbs. A very lovely fragrance was emanating from nearby gardenia bushes. 'He remembered that they are my favorite' she though happily.

William came up behind her. "Do you like it?" he asked looking for approval.

"Love it actually." She smiled. Julia had an idea of what William had planned for tonight but she was sure she would still be surprised. "It is absolutely beautiful here."

"I thought you might think so." He offered Julia his arm and when she took it he led her to the circle of willows. William laid out the blanket and set the basket down. He then asked Julia to take a seat and joined her on the ground.

"So, William, what have you planned for us?" Watching him pull out candles and matches she assumed were for when it got darker. He set them aside and went back to the basket.

"Well I thought we could enjoy this." He pulled out the bottle and handed it over to her for inspection.

"Bordeaux! Oh William excellent choice." She said handing it back. "You seem to know me perfectly."

"I hope so!" he said pulling the cork and pouring Julia and him a glass. "I know well that you know me just as well!"

"Well here's to knowing each other, inside and out." She toasted and they took a sip, tasting the exquisite wine. "Mmmm, perfect. You are absolutely wonderful, I hope you know that."

"I'm only wonderful when I'm with you, my love. You make me wonderful and amazing and everything else I am." He smiled kissing Julia's cheek and taking another sip of wine. "Oh yes, I have something else besides wine."

"Really now, William? Do tell, or show that is," William pulled out the strawberries and chocolate. "Oh William you shouldn't have!"

"I know you love them and they compliment the wine well." he handed her the tiny crate of strawberries.

"Mmm," she said as she inhaled the scent of the little berries. She pulled one out and took a delicate bite. "William, it's perfect! Positively magnificent, you must have one. Here!" she said taking one and holding it to his lips. William held her wrist gently and slowly bit into the offered fruit. Julia had meant for this intimate act to test and tease William, but his response left her speechless and dumbfounded.

William smiled as Julia stared at him, mouth agape. He pulled out a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "Want some?" he offered her the box. "It's quite delicious if I do say so. Rich. But smooth as well, like the wine." He took another sip.

Julia recovered "Sure, I'd love some," she took a piece and ate it. "Amazing! Did you get these from the sweet shop on Queen Street?"

"Certainly. Only the finest for you, my love."

"Oh I'm not sure I am worth all of this," Julia blushed, looking away and sipping her wine.

"Oh but you are." William reached into the basket. "I have one more thing for you Julia."

She looked up into his eyes, then down at his hand. He held a small silver ring box. It was the same bell shaped box she found in his desk before her wedding with Darcy. Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked back up at him. She knew what was coming next and just could not stop the rush of emotions bombarding her. "William I…."

He opened the box and took her left hand in his. "Julia. I love you more than words can say. You are the light of my life and everything I could ever ask for. When I see you and feel your love, I find that my life has purpose. I want to spend every day for the rest of eternity with you. I know we have had so many issues and obstacles surrounding us since the beginning, but I know we are meant to be together. So Julia, will you spend forever with me? Will please be the light in my life and the very image of my happiness?" he slipped the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit. "Will you marry me?"

The tears built up in Julia's eyes now spilled forth and ran down her cheeks in streams. "Yes, William! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him and tightened his hold on her. "I love you William, more than I can say! Forever sounds perfect to me!" she sob-laughed and pulled back and smiled, weaving her fingers into his hair. "Kiss me William."

He leaned forward and gathered her lips in his, placing a hand at the small of her back and one at the base of her head, cradling her to him. He kissed her with fierce but sweet passion and enthusiasm, pushing him further and deepening the kiss. William slowly pushed her backward, cupping her head in his arms. His kisses trailed down Julia's jaw and neck to the sensitive spot right under her ear.

Julia moaned out his name and he pulled back with a devilish smile upon his face. "What is it?" she asked him, confused as to why he stopped.

"That's enough for now," he kissed her lips the pulled her up into a sitting position again. "The last time, if you recall, we almost went too far."

"The last time, if YOU recall, we were drinking absinthe and not wine, two very different drinks. I think I could keep my head this time."

He kissed her forehead, "You could. But darling, I doubt very seriously that I could. With the reality of you being almost mine, I'm not sure I will be able to stop myself.

"I promise there would be no complaints on my part."

"With everything else gone wrong between us, I want to do this right. I hope you do not hate me for it."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I could never hate you my love. Even when I met you, there was something about you that made me think about you, gave me feelings that I could not shake. I knew I had no chance with you; you were so in love with Liza. I much rather wanted you to be happy than do something to disrupt that love for a chance with you. I knew you would hate me if I did. And when Liza died, I wanted desperately to help you. You were in so much pain and it hurt me to see you like that. After that I never expected you to show interest in me, and I was happy to just be your friend. I was so surprised when you began seeking more from me. Even through our hardest times and our worst fights, I never once hated you. I never could." When she had finished, she again had tears running down her face. She beamed through them at William.

He cupped her face in his, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "You never had to worry about upsetting me. Even when I met you, though I was with Liza, like you I felt something. Somehow I always knew we would be more than friends, that we would end up together." He kissed her and pulled her closer and held her close. They sat there for a while embracing each other.

Julia sat up finally and picked a strawberry and bit it. "So when are we to announce our engagement? I think it might be good if we told Father first. He knows about you and that you intend to marry me. And since I've been married before, he does not expect you to ask permission, but I would like his blessing. That and it's about time you met him properly."

"Yes I do believe I have yet to make his acquaintance. When do you suppose we should go?" he asked finishing his wine and pouring himself and Julia another glass.

"Tomorrow perhaps? He should be off tomorrow. I could call first thing in the morning and ask him over for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly." He fed his fiancée a piece of chocolate. She kissed his fingers as she took the chocolate seductively. "You minx." He said as she smiled back at him. "And of course we must announce it to everyone at the station house, Mrs. Kitchen, and Dr. Grace. Is there anyone else?"

She thought for a moment "Father and Ruby will take care of the immediate family. Would you like to invite Tesla or Conan-Doyle?"

"I can, yes." He sat silent for a moment with a look of contemplation on his face. "I suppose I shall have to invite my father. I just hope he behaves."

"He will darling. Don't forget you will have your brother there to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, he is quite the gentleman, and very polite. If I didn't think she would ruin him, I would introduce him to Ruby. She needs someone like him."

"Yes, very true. So who do you want as your maids?"

"Well," Julia thought for a moment. "I would like to have Emily as my maid of honor and Ruby as just a maid."

"That won't cause conflict will it?"

She shrugged "Shouldn't, but it is my choice. Oh and I certainly cannot forget my dear friend Ash!"

"That's right! Lord and Lady Cumberland will most definitely have to be in it. I do think I want George as my best man and Jasper as a groomsman. I have known George longer."

"Sounds great William!" She beamed happily in thought of their wedding. "We can work out all the details after the announcement."

"Certainly my love."

They ate and chatted about minor details for a while before the carriage arrived. After they packed everything up and headed to the carriage Julia turned around and looked at the littler circle of willows. "Can we come back again?"

"Absolutely my dear" he kissed her forehead and led her to the door and helped her in. the ride back was entertaining with both of them joking and laughing and eating. When they reached Julia's home, William helped her out of the carriage and escorted her to the door.

William surprised her by pulling her into a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and took her hands in his, "Until tomorrow darling." He kissed her hands "I love you, goodnight."

He turned and walked to the carriage and waited for Julia to make it inside before he entered and the driver took him home. "What a wonderful day."

A/N For anyone interested, Lord and Lady (Ash) Cumberland are characters of my own creation. My dear sister who is also one of my betas absolutely loves Benedict Cumberbatch. Since she is being such good help and tells me that I don't suck at writing and that I'm not wasting my time doing this (Suck up! Just kidding) I've decided to write her into the story. She is Lady Ashtin and is married to Lord Benedict Cumberland. When you read them in future chapters just picture a tall, icy-blue eyed, long blonde haired woman on the arm of Benedict Cumberbatch. I do not claim to own him, although I'd like to. But I can claim her haha!


	3. We have An Anouncement

William arrived at Julia's ten minutes to eleven. Her father was scheduled to arrive by eleven and Julia wanted William to be there already. She answered the door when he rang the bell and kissed him when he made it inside.

"Hello love. Are we all set?" he asked.

"Yes," she sighed with a somewhat exhausted feel. "The food is ready and all there is left to do now is wait for Father." He looked at her with concern. "Sorry. It has been a long morning. The cake fell and poor Sybil did not know how to work with me in the kitchen. I should have stayed out."

"It will all be okay darling. When we are wed I will teach you a little about how to use a kitchen. It will certainly be interesting if nothing else." He chuckled and kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang "That will be your father…."

Julia smiled and when to open the door, trailed by William. "Hello father! So wonderful to see you!" she hugged him and he returned the embrace lovingly.

"Hello my sweet girl. My, my. Something smells good?" He noticed William. He walked over and shook William's offered hand. "You must be the famous Detective Murdoch! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Both of my daughters have spoken so highly of you! And I've seen your name in the papers quite often as well."

"Well you flatter me sir! It's great to meet you as well but please, I'm sure I'm not as wonderful as everyone makes me out to be." Julia smiled at William's ever-present humility.

"On the contrary, you saved my Julia's life on many occasions, I owe you everything." Dr. Ogden said seriously "Now I have a feeling I know why you have invited me over. I wanted to go ahead and tell you, since I'm sure you have been stressing, that I give you my blessing. Anyone who cares so much to protect someone to the point of laying down their own life, even when the other was married, shouldn't even have to ask my permission. But I am very grateful that you did."

"Oh Father thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Julia ran to hug him and William shook his hand again.

"Thank you sir, I promise to care for her, and protect her at any cost."

"I know son. I trust you." He patted William's back. "Now, what is for lunch?"

As they ate, Dr. Ogden asked William about his cases and what his interests were. He caught up with Julia and her work. They swapped case stories and discussed new techniques. William and Julia related a few cases to past patients of Dr. Ogden.

"Now William, I mean no disrespect to you at all. But," Dr. Ogden paused and made sure to convey his sincerest face to William. "I would very much like it if you will allow me to pay for everything."

Julia gasped and William tried to refuse. "Sir, that will not be nec-"

"Regardless, I want to. It does not seem that Ruby will be married anytime soon, and I so want this wedding to be everything you want, without you having to worry about expense. Please, allow me to do this. It can be my gift to you two." He pleaded earnestly.

"If that is what you wish sir." William said hesitantly.

Dr. Ogden smiled and William relaxed and smiled back. They looked to Julia and found she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Father! I love you so much! I am eternally grateful"

"My dear, dry your eyes! It upsets me to see you cry so. And do not fret! It brings me joy to see you so happy and I want to anything I can to help it along." Dr. Ogden reassured his daughter.

After they had settled down and Julia had dried her eyes, they finished their meal and retired to the sitting room for a while before Dr. Ogden took his leave. When her father left after telling him he would take care of the social announcements, Julia decided it was time to tell everyone at the station house.

"Sir! Doctor! How nice to see you! I thought it was you day off sir?" George had been the first to see them.

"It is George, but we have an announcement to make."

Emily and the inspector came from discussing a small case in his office. "What would this announcement be, pray tell?" Emily asked.

"Well, Dr. Ogden and I wanted to tell everyone that we are to be married"

The station when up in shouts and hoo-rays. "'Bout time me ol' mocker!" came from Brakenried. Emily squealed and was hugging Julia and all the men were shaking William's hand and patting his shoulder.

"We would like to invite you all to the wedding. We aren't sure when and where. But as soon as we know, you all will!" Julia beamed at everyone.

As the congratulations and excitement dies down. William called over to Crabtree. "George! I need a moment."

"Sir?"

"Julia and I were wondering if you would be my best man."

"Sir! Thank you so much for the opportunity but won't your brother want that positions?"

"I've not known my brother nearly as long as you. He will understand. It's my choice."

George smiled goofily "Well thank you sir, I will certainly do it then."

Julia turned back to Emily. "And you my dear are to be my maid of honor! I know its traditionally my sister's role, but neither of us are traditional. And you are my best friend so please say yes!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed hugging Julia "I accept! Oh this will be so much fun!"

"Well now that we have that in order, first things first." Julia looked at the other three "Dresses and Tuxes!"

"Oh! I can't wait!" Emily squealed.

Williams and George laughed at the hopeless romantic women who have been rendered to giggling little girls over the thought of dresses.

"Well you two have fun with that!" William kissed Julia's cheek "But now we must leave. Care for walk my dear?"

"George, they are so adorable! Don't you think?" Emily asked stepping closer to George.

"Yes, adorable." He said looking at her "Just like someone else I know." He winked and she blushed.


	4. Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Murdoch Mysteries. If I did, Julia and William would have been together from episode 1!

Chapter Four: Black and White

"Julia, do not make me come in and get you!" Emily called though the door to the changing room. "You know that I will! Do you need help?"

"Yes I believe I do!" Julia laughed opening the door and walking out, holding the dress to her chest "Please do it up."

Emily tightened the satin ribbon lace-ups from top to bottom and tied in an elegant bow. She smoothed down the lacy train and walked around to view the front. "Oh Julia it's absolutely perfect!"

"Are you sure? I was worried the dress maker would not understand what I saw but I never thought she would get it on the first try! I love it but I need you to tell me if it is acceptable." She looked at herself in the mirror, turning and smiling at her reflection.

"Julia, this dress was made for you, literally! You need not fear. You make every other bride I've ever seen look like a common pauper. William will love it!" she added "You are perfect."

Julia's face fell and tears came to her eyes as she turned to her best friend. "Oh Emily!" the tears spilled over.

Emily was shocked. Julia was clearly upset and she had no idea why. "What? Did I say something? Is there something wrong with the dress?" Emily stressed, looking for some tear or fraying on the dress.

"No the dress is perfect, Emily, just like you said." She sniffled and vainly attempted to stop the flow of tears. "I'm not…"

"Are referring to your marriage to Darcy and it not being William?"

"Not just that." She had crumpled in a pile of lace and satin on the floor at this point. Emily joined her on the floor, not caring how uncouth it was.

"Well what then? Is there something I don't know?"

Julia laughed sadly "Quite a bit."

"Then tell me. I cannot help you if I don't know."

"Well, it was before both Darcy and William. During medical school, I was involved with a fellow student. Neither of us was interested in marriage and when I ended up pregnant, he did not want it. He told me to take care of it. At the time, all I wanted was to be a doctor. I never thought about having a family. I went to my friend Dr. Isaac Tash, and asked for an abortion. He refused. I wish I would have listened. I procured one from someone else, a terrible doctor who botched the procedure and left me to die. Somehow I managed to find Isaac in time and he saved my life. The only problem is I….."

"You what"

"I was left sterile. Isaac said my uterus was horribly maimed and would be uninhabitable."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm fertile, my eggs are perfect. But if I ever got pregnant, I would lose it before I even knew it was there. I can never give William his own children." New tears formed and rolled down her face.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. He found out years ago. It is the reason we are not already married. In fact, only five people know of this. Isaac, Ruby, William, and myself, and now you. Darcy knew it too, but it had no effect on us. He had no desire for children. At the time I thought I did not want any either and never would. And then I met William, and everything changed."

"Julia, William knows. He knows and he still loves you! If he did not, or was the kind of man to leave you because of it, he would not have asked you to marry him. He knows and has accepted it. William loves you for you, not because of what you should give him. You need not worry!" Emily hugged her tearful friend to reassure her.

"I know I should not but I still do! What if we are unable to even adopt? What will we do then?" Julia was in tears yet again and Emily had not the slightest idea of what to say to calm her friend.

"I have no clue. If I could, I would have one for you." She sat for a moment while Julia slowed her tears. "You want a puppy?" she finally asked.

"A pu-" Julia started but then cut herself off with hysterical laughter. Soon Emily was laughing as well. "Oh Emily you do know how to put my mind at ease."

"I had to do something!" she stood up and helped Julia to her feet. "Now, let's see." She walked around the bride-to-be "I see nothing wrong. Do you?"

"No. You are right." She smiled "It is perfect!"

They giggled as Julia turned this way and that in the mirror. "In a few days when Ruby and Ash make it here, we will see the maid's dresses! Now help me out of this please!" she laughed and turned For Emily to reach the lace up.

Emily untied and began to loosen the satin. "Answer me honestly. Do you want a puppy?" It was enough to send them over the edge again in a giggle fit.

oooooooooo

"What do you think?" William just came out of the changing room in his new tuxedo and was now being inspected by Jasper and George.

"I think it looks splendid sir. Very handsome," Georg said, "Jasper?"

"Handsome indeed!" his brother smiled "And thank you for mine. Really, I wish you would have let me take care of it."  
"Yes sir, I agree you shouldn't have."

"I know how you feel. I am not actually paying for it. Julia's father insisted he pay for everything. Julia and I protested but he told me we didn't have a choice in the matter and not to argue." William tuned in the mirror to see from the side.

"Well that is mighty generous of him" Jasper said.

"I will have to send him a thank you letter later!" George said.

"Speaking of fathers, have you spoken to ours yet William?" Jasper enquired.

"Yes. I asked him to come down and he said he should be here in a few days." William's face fell as he sighed. "I just hope he behaves himself. I know he has gotten better but…"

"He will, don't you worry!" Jasper clapped him on the back. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you Jasper."

"So when will Benedict arrive? He did agree to be your other groomsman didn't he?" George asked.

"Yes I am very interested in meeting this Lord Cumberland." Jasper said, now being marked for his alterations.

William removed his coat and handed it back to the assistant. "Sunday. He would have been here today for this fitting, but Lady Ashtin had something she needed to finish before their arrival."

"Did he say what?" the ever curious George inquired.

"He said that it was a secret that even he wasn't privy to."

"Well I hope it is not anything illegal or destructive." Jasper seemed genuinely worried.

"William laughed at him heartily. "Certainly not! It is sure to be devious and sneaky and I am almost certain it will be embarrassing, but I do believe it will be fine. It is probably a wedding present for Julia."

"Speaking of gifts, I still need to get you one." Jasper said, the tailor finishing his marking.

"Oh! As do I sir!" George said.

"It is not necessary! I do not want anything, nor do I need anything."

"And you think that will stop us?" Jasper looked at him with a devilish grin.

"No, I never did." William smiled back at his friends.

A/N Sorry about the delay between updates. School has been running me ragged and band has consumed my every evening and I've been forgetting to update thought I've had it typed for two weeks now. I know I didn't describe Julia's dress in detail but I do have a reason. When I write the actual wedding I am writing it in both Julia and William's point of view. Not sure if it will be one or two chapters. Next chapter will have Lord and Lady Cumberland in it. If you don't know who that is refer back to the previous chapter's note. Any and all comments are welcome whether they are questions or suggestions on characters and story plots. Thanks for sticking with me so far.


End file.
